


Gucci Gloves

by misaki_ya



Category: One Piece
Genre: Death, Murder, Other, Threesome - F/M/M, gucci gloves, im going to hell for this, maybe threesome?, saw a post on instagram at 12am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misaki_ya/pseuds/misaki_ya
Summary: This may end up becoming a series ?Enjoy this mini story.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/You, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Gucci Gloves

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on ao3 and my first story don’t bash me up too badly HAHAH thks

For 3 years since you’ve been dating Trafalgar Law, and for once you’ve never felt so contented with life. You were glad that you could find someone like Law since he was such a daddy material, his hands and fingers were so damn good at what they were meant to  
do in bed- 

“Oh sweet jesus” you felt your cheeks heated up when the word “daddy material” ran past your thoughts. Law had recently turned 27 and you were 5 years younger than him but the age gap have never bothered you. The first time you stayed over at his house he mentioned that he was forced to eat a devil fruit, ope ope no mi, to save his life when he was young. Therefore, gaining unique abilities from the devil fruit. Law didn’t bothered further explaining on what his powers does nor did you bothered asking further as well in which this case you regretted it. A lot.

You decided that today you should go out and do some shopping as it’s been quite some time since you last did. You went to a famous shopping district in town, walked down the rows of shops. One of the display manage to catch your attention. You instantly ran into “Gucci” and grab the pair of gloves that was sitting by on the display shelves, head towards the payment counter and asked the person behind the cash register for a new pair of gloves in your size. 

2 hours later, you head back home to try on the newly bought black dress and the gloves to see if they match. For some odd reason you felt the familiar urge to strangle Law but you swore to yourself you have left that life behind you ever since you met Law and vowed to never go back again.

“Fuck” you swore softly as you heard the front door opening. Realising you’ve forgotten to prepare dinner for the night or Law came back home earlier from his shift at the hospital today. Exiting the room and walked down the stairs, you looked down at your hands again feeling the same urge to murder your boyfriend. Law was sitting on the couch with his neck exposed and in an open state. As quietly as possible you walked to the kitchen and grab a knife. 

With Law sitting in a vulnerable and open state you couldn’t help but grin, the feeling of killing always make you feel high and intoxicated. You brought the knife up and stabbed right at the carotid arteries in the neck. Slowly pulling out the knife blood gushes out from his neck. However, Law still sat there as if nothing was happening and this confused you until a blue sphere engulfed around you and the couch. 

“Shambles”

In a instance the position was switched, Law was no longer bleeding from his neck as if the stabbed have never occured, but instead was pinning you down by the neck, you noticed he was also holding your heart on his right hand. “What the fuck” you managed to choked out. He was grinning eerily as if this was nothing new to him. Suddenly you remembered about the rumours of the surgeon of death, how he was famous for his unique killing style, how he decides who lives and who dies- “sweet jesus fuck please don’t tell me i’ve been dating the surgeon of death” you prayed quietly in your head.


End file.
